leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.23 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Baron Poro profile icon.png|Baron Poro, also unlocks the Baron Poro skin. Reindeer Poro profile icon.png|Reindeer Poro, also unlocks the Reindeer Poro skin. The following Emotes have been added to the store: Jolly Gingerbread Emote.png|Jolly Gingerbread Emote Snow Fawn Poppy Emote.png|Snow Fawn Poppy Emote Sad Reindeer Emote.png|Sad Reindeer Emote Angry Gingerbread Emote.png|Angry Gingerbread Emote Santa Draven Emote.png|Santa Draven Emote Naughty Monkey Emote.png|Naughty Monkey Emote Ambitious Elf Jinx Emote.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Emote Those following Emotes are being integrated in the new system and will be available in the store, as well as given freely to those who previously unlocked them: Poro_Snax_Lover_Emote.png|Free to those with Poro Snax Lover icon Snowbells_Emote.png|Free to those with Snowbells icon Re-Gifted_Amumu_Emote.png|Free to those with Re-Gifted Amumu icon PVP.net ;Snow Battle ARURF - NEW! * Basics: ** Map: ** Draft: with a limited champion pool/fixed skins ** Features: *** buff *** Everyone has the summoner spells and . Equip your poro icons! *** The ??!?! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} League of Legends VPBE Game Champions ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Stock limit changed to from 3 at all ranks. ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ; * ** Shield duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Time to use second cast increased to seconds from 3. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from 63. ; * ** Bleed damage increased to from . ** Noxian Might bonus AD increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Damage reduction AP ratio increased to from . ** Deals between and magic damage, based on charge time. '' Deals damage.'' ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Slow duration increased to seconds from . ** Minimum delay between shots increased to seconds from 1. ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** % spell vamp. ** Morgana restores health equal to % of ability damage dealt to champions, large minions and large monsters. * ** Tormented Soil's cooldown is reduced by 5% whenever it damages a champion, large minion or large monster. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base on-hit magic damage reduced to from . ** On-hit magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 40 from 45. ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Seed spawn radius reduced to 900 from 1300. ** Plant duration increased to 8 seconds at all levels from . ** Spawned seed duration reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Plants: *** Base health increased to 8 from 4. *** damage increased to 4 from 2. *** damage increased to 8 from 2. *** On-hit effects dealing bonus damage. *** ability damage increased to 8 from 4. *** ability damage increased to 4 from 2. *** ability damage reduced to 1 from 2. *** Large minion/monster damage increased to 2 from 1. *** Gold bounty reduced to from . * ** Increases plants' health to . ** Whenever Zyra kills an enemy, she gains 20% charge toward a seed. This is increased to 100% for champions, large minions and large monsters. Runes ; * Damage amplifier reduced to 9% from 10%. ; * Completion bonus AD reduced to 3 from 6. * Completion bonus AP reduced to 5 from 10. ; * The healing is now increased by 100% ( ) on critical strikes. Does this require ? ; * Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ; * Duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ; * The third attack no longer benefits from the bonus damage. ; * Incoming heals are now increased by 10% while . ; * Healing reduced to from . Upcoming ; Champion Update ScheduleChampion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay Update Swain VGU teaser 01.jpg|Swain Full Relaunch Teaser Irelia VGU teaser 01.png|Irelia Full Relaunch Teaser References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes